


Birthday Gift

by galamaker



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galamaker/pseuds/galamaker
Summary: 2-D really wanted to do something sweet and lasting for his girlfriend Sierras birthday. A birthday fic for one of the winners for my imagines blog giveaway.





	Birthday Gift

Sierra woke up, stretching as she cringed away from the morning light. She was about to move when a pair of lengthy arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She let out a small laugh before trying to pull slightly away from said arms. This pulled a sleep filled groan from their owner as he pulled her closer to his body.  
“D,” she said with another small laugh,” I have to get up.”

He just groaned in response before rolling over and letting her go. Sierra looked turned to look at the her blue haired boyfriend, enjoying how peaceful he looked and the way the light hit his face. Letting out a small sigh, she decided to let him sleep a bit more before dragging him out of bed for her birthday. Sierra’s toes curled slightly when her feet hit the floor but she continued to move towards the close she had decided to set out the night before. She grabbed them and slipped into the bathroom. Taking her time with her usual morning routine, Sierra felt herself grow excited thinking of all the events that would take place today. As she finished the final touches to her hair, Sierra made her way out of the bathroom to wake up her sleeping lover. She was about to turn the corner to 2-D’s room when a pair of arms pulled her back through the doorway.

“Sierra!” Noodle cried with excitement, “you look great!”

Sierra laughed, “Thank you.”

“Do you have any plans for today?” the girl inquired.

Sierra’s eyes flicked back into 2-D’s room before focusing back on Noodle, “I mean, nothing concrete but-”

“Great! For you birthday, I’m taking you out to buy some now outfits and books! Well, I’m getting you the clothes and Russ gave the money for the books. Either way, you’re coming with me!”

Sierra tried to protest again but couldn’t get a word in past the excited girl.

Sierra spent most of the morning and afternoon being drug around by Noodle to shops and bookstores. Although Sierra wanted to spend the whole day with her boyfriend, she really enjoyed the time, jokes, and smile she shared with the other girl. Sierra had to mention that despite loving the time they were spending together, they still had to go home. The girls drug their bags to the car and enjoyed even more laughs on the way back.

When the pair walked through the door, Sierra was greeted with a package almost being shoved in her face. Her eyes met Murdoc’s face and all though he was trying to seem like he didn’t care, it showed he cared enough to get her a present. She shifted the bags she was carrying to grab the present and threw a big smile at Murdoc and a just as big thank you. He let out a small scoff but she could see he looked happy with himself.

Sierra thanked Noodle for the trip and helping choose the clothes that worked the best for her before heading back to 2-D’s room. It took her a bit to open the door with all the stuff in her hands but when she finally got it opened, she almost dropped everything anyway.

Covering all of the walls in 2-D’s room were happy birthday signs, decorations, and pictures of both herself and the two of them together. The singer stepped into the center of the room from where he was hiding from view. He smiled at Sierra as he also pulled out his keyboard.

“I’ll give ya your other gifts in a second but I have something else for ya first…”

2-D started playing a simple melody on his keyboard but not one Sierra recognized. She was even more confused when he started singing and she didn’t recognize the words. Then what he did hit her. He had written a song for her for her birthday. She watched with joy and tears as he played and sung for her. As soon as he ended, Sierra dropped all of her bags and threw herself into his arms.

“D...I… When did you do all of this?”

He let out a small laugh, hugging Sierra tightly, “Well… I’d been working on the song whenever you were out or went to sleep before me and I’d been working since you left this morning to get everything else setup.”

Sierra felt herself tear up more as he pulled away, “You didn’t have to do all of this D.”

He turned and walked over to his bed only to pull the more boxes out from under it. He looked really smug as he walked back and handed them to a stunned Sierra. When she tried to speak, he put a finger to her lips and motioned for her to open the boxes. She at down on his bed before deciding to open the biggest one first. She gasped out loud when she opened the box to find the instrument she had been looking at in there.

“D, this had to be so expensive!”

He smiled, “It’s worth every penny for you, love. Now, keep opening.”

She glanced between 2-D and the other boxes before deciding to open the smallest one next. Inside the box was her favorite type of jewelry, containing both his and her birthstones. Sierra was speechless as she looked up at him.

2-D let out a laugh. “Beautiful, ain’t it?”

Sierra could only nod when 2-D’s smug look came back, “Not as beautiful as ya.”

This caused Sierra to laugh and look at her boyfriend, “Really? You really planned to stay that did you, you nerd?”

2-D laughed along with Sierra before shrugging, “One more, love.”

Sierra turned and picked up a box that fit in her lap. She didn’t know what to expect when she opened it, but she swore her heart stopped when she did. Inside the final box lay a photograph book, handmade with the words “To my love Cici From a little songbird” carved into a wooden heart on the front. She carefully pulled out the book and started to flip through. It held pictures from all the way back to their first date and it even looks like he found the picture she still had from their first meeting. Sierra continued to flip through, reliving every memory as she passed it.

The final page, however, only had a picture holder in it but no picture. She looked up curiously at 2-D before spotting the Polaroid camera he had picked up. He offered her his hand. When she took it, he pulled her into a close and loving kiss, making Sierra lose her focus. The only thing that brought her back was the click of a camera and the sound of the picture printing. 2-D made her stay in his arms as they waited for it to print and show the amazing picture. Both of them looked so happy and calm that it could be felt just by looking at the picture.

“Do you want to do the honors or would you like me?”

Sierra smiled as she lead 2-D to the bed and rested the book open on her arm, “Let’s both do it.”

The couple carefully put the picture into the small holder as Sierra took in the moment. 2-D wrapped his arms tightly around Sierra's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Happy birthday, Cici, my love."

This may have been the best birthday she ever had and if not for all the wonderful moments she felt but for how happy and grateful she was for her amazing boyfriend.


End file.
